


Cheesy

by Missy



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M, Humor, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory and Topanga make out - even though Cory would rather eat out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Boy Meets World, Cory/Topanga, Couch, Hands, Food.
> 
> Everyone here is roughly sixteen/seventeen - skirting the legality line in some countries, so I put up an underage warning.

“Ugh, no. You are NOT touching me with cheese dust hands,” Topanga complained, backing out of their make-out session with a wince.

“But I needed my Doritos fix!” Cory pouted. 

Topanga sighed and gave him a handiwipe, then swiped aside her all-too-perfect hair to lift her sweater. “I don’t want orange handprints all over my new shirt.”

Slowly, she lifted it up, up, until her bra came into view. Cory’s vision went hazy, and the rest of the world into slo-mo, as she shook out her hair and gave him a cute, come-hither look. “Are you ready?” she asked.

He shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. And when he opened them, Topanga was watching him with curiosity in her expression. 

Cory could only flush in response. “I’m done,” he moaned.


End file.
